


12 x 13 Coda Heavenly Fued??

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Cas accepts feelings for Dean, Cas standing up to Mary, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Cas is out on his own and now after all of this his mother just dropped a bomb, no. Not just a bomb, a british bomb, and Dean is less than happy about it. Can Cas help him feel better?





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas, I really don’t like this, are you sure you don’t want one of us to come out there with you and help?” Dean asked as he paced the kitchen and kept his voice a little lower just to be double sure that Sam wouldn’t hear him.

“Dean.” Cas sighed liked he always did when he was slightly annoyed with Dean’s attitude. “I promise, for the last time, I am alright. The breaking of that spear completely reversed the spell and affects. I already have been sitting still long enough on this matter. But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll start heading back home tomorrow, Kelly isn’t here and I have nothing else to follow right at this moment. Alright?”

“Okay…good. I mean, not good that you can’t find her, I mean…what I meant was…”

“Dean, I understand. And…And I know you are just worried…and I…” The phone goes silent but Cas and Dean both stare off as if they can see each other. Dean wishes he could see Cas, cause even after checking, double checking, then triple checking he still wasn’t convinced that Cas should be going out into the field after what happened in that barn. 

If he could, he would have kept Castiel in the bunker longer, never letting him out of his sight again. It’s not as if he could though, since neither of them talked about the dreaded “L” word that had passed Cas’s lips. He wouldn’t touch that conversation with a ten-foot pole, not yet at least. He kept convincing himself he would bring it up before Cas left again, unfortunately he never gained the courage.

“-an…Dean!” Cas’s voice snapped him out of his thinking and he sighed before turning back to head out to the library. 

“Right, right yes…Okay, well, stay on it. You get any leads let us know. We’ll keep working on it our end. Thanks, Cas.”

“Okay, Dean…” The Winchester doesn’t let him finish and hangs up before he says something that just isn’t right for the moment.  
He instantly felt guilty for hanging up the way he did ‘cause just the way Cas had said that line, the tone and his dreary bone tired voice, played in his ears on repeat. Not that there was time to think about it since Sammy had a case. 

~

He listens to his mom, he truly does but even after every syllable she utters, he still shakes his head. He taps Sam’s shoulder twice and walks out of the room, more like storms out. Sam stops Mary from following him, knowing that if she did walk after the older son there was going to be bloodshed. 

Sam and Dean came up with their “absolute done” gestures and that had been Dean’s. Those two taps were all Sam needed to just know that Dean had to step away from the situation or there was going to be major trouble. Dean storms into the garage before pacing the space up and down only to then stop at the tool benches. He picked up the closest wrench, twirling it between his two hands, only to then hurtle it at the garage doors. He picked up others and threw them too, only to then push and shove everything off the bench that he was standing in front of, screaming in absolute anger. 

After he took a breath, he looked around and was glad to see that he hadn’t hit baby, any of the cars, or even Dorothy’s bike. He then sighed when he noticed Cas, who was leaning against Baby’s trunk in waiting. He shuffled over and jumped onto the trunk before slumping forward, slamming his face into his palms.

“Are you alright?”

“No! No I am not!” Dean snaps after dropping his hands and jumping down only to start pacing once more. “She’s working for them! She’s working with those assholes! She’s my mom but I swear to God I was this close to punching her teeth in! She’s working with the people who tortured my brother! She’s working for the people who sent her on a fucking demon hunt, that turned out to be a fucking Prince of God-Damn Hell, where I nearly lost you! She’s the reason I almost lost you, man! You could have died in that barn, and it would have been all her fault and I wouldn’t have known that until it was too late!! My own flesh and blood nearly killed you, how the fuck am I supposed to be okay after learning that! Tell me!” 

Cas eased off the car stepping right up to Dean and eased his hand onto the Winchester’s shoulder. He slowly turned Dean to fully face him, even though Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes. He then placed his other hand upon Dean’s unoccupied shoulder, waited a moment or two, before jerking the brunette forward and wrapped his arms completely around him. 

Sam was one to give hugs, no problem, but with Dean, Cas knew it was a little harder to get him to give hugs, unless they were just reuniting after being apart for long periods of time. Therefor any other time the angel wanted to hug the older brother, he had to do so in a way that Dean wouldn’t see it coming and most certainly couldn’t get out of it. 

This time though Dean didn’t fight it as he usually would. He only gasped in surprise before throwing his arms around Cas and squeezed back just as tightly. He even buried his face into the neck of Cas, inhaling his scent. Dean would never admit it but Cas’s scent always grounded him, always made him feel better. 

“Dean, it’s okay. It’s o-“

“Don’t. Don’t, bud, just don’t. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” ‘Just keep holding me.’ Dean wanted to add but didn’t dare let it slip, and only squeezed tighter instead. They would most likely come back to the conversation later, but for now Dean didn’t want to talk nor hear another word on the subject. He just wanted to hold Cas and not think for two seconds, or at least two minutes tops. 

Having Cas wrapped around him was the reminder he needed, that his angel was not on a barn floor dying. He wasn’t on a flannel covered rotted out couch, pouring blood all over it from a wound in his stomach that was cracking up his body, looking exactly like the time the leviathan black gloop crawled around right under his skin. He wasn’t saying he was going to no longer exist and Dean was no longer stuck thinking of how he was possibly going to live his life without the angel in it. No, with himself in Cas’s arms, that horrible memory washed to the back of his mind, deep in a corner of it where he could recall it but only when he so desired. 

It was, dare he say, heavenly.


	2. 12x14 Coda Added Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally not going to add to this. I was going to make it it's own thing but it's so small plus it does have to do with the first chapter. It's basically imagine my chapter still happening but then the speech Dean gave to his mom in the beginning of 12x14 happens right after that. I've seen a lot of codas where Dean goes off on his own and Cas besides him. In this one I just figured Cas would be polite enough to warn Mary of what was to come. Like he at least owed her that much.   
> I hope you all Enjoy! Please leave Kudos and Comments so I know how you all feel pretty plz!

It wasn't hard to get Mary alone after what went down. Castiel could see that Sam may be thinking of something but for now he was going to focus on someone he didn't have a bond with. At least not as deeply as with the brothers. He was sure if Dean even heard about what he was about to do, well it was easy to say Dean wouldn't be happy. 

He had to do this, though. 

Mary had come home to the bunker since the BMOL base was out of commission after the attack. So he simply asked her to meet him up on the roof without dragging the attention of the brothers. Once they were completely alone he took a moment to glance at the nature around them, breathing it all in. 

"Castiel?" 

"Thank you for being discrete about meeting me up here." 

Mary squinted in confusion and crossed her arms over her chest. " You want to talk in private, I guess. I can respect that. So what do you want?" 

Cas sighed as he pulled over a chair and sat down upon it. He ran a hand through the thickest parts of his hair before looking into her eyes once more. "I don't...I truly don't know how to say this but I feel it needs to be said none the less. I have been with this family long enough to learn one or two things, even if it's from making mistakes of my own.

"You work with the British Men of Letters now. You're working with truly dangerous people. You working for them is what lead to my almost demise - Don't!" He cut her off before she could even begin to protest with a harsh glare. 

"I don't care about myself! I am okay with my death or if I die! The idea of dying I have accepted long ago but wither it was your fault or not for what happened in that barn is not the point to this. I just wanted to say one thing to you. I - I know you have either noticed or picked up on something connecting Dean and I. He and I share a profound bond because I am the angel who raised him from Hell. Now when I broke that deal, I did it to save every Winchester." 

Castiel now stood up again, kicking back the chair to step closer to her. "I will save every Winchester I can but I will do one other thing. If Dean chooses against you for any reason, I will do the same. He's forgiven you but he hasn't agreed to work with you or them. If he does not want to work with the enemy then I will stand beside him. Only him! 

"I have talked to the angels in heaven. Or the ones who will still even talk to me, and I have seen through them what these people do. Even if you don't believe me, their way is not the right one! I'm sorry - I'm um - rambling I believe Dean calls it but I just wanted you to know. You deserve to know where my loyalties lie. And my loyalty will always be with Dean." As Cas finished his glare had fallen away and his whole body had deflated. 

He had said his peace. He had made it clear that if Mary or the BMOL had plans for Dean then they would have to get through him first. He could not lose Dean again. Nearly dying had put many things into perspective. 

His feelings for Dean being a major one. He was still too much of a coward to confront Dean about them. He accepted that as well but that was for another time. For now there was no more reason to remain up here. 

"Thank you for hearing me out." He concluded before walking over to the door and leaving Mary to dwell over the information. He just knew, from all he was told, that these British men had a plan for Sam and Dean. So now it was up to him to protect his family from anything and everything, cosmic consequences be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you guys liked the episode since I didn't as much as I hoped I would. But I also hope you all liked this, so plz let me know that you did! Thank you! And go write all the Coda's cause this episode totally needs it!


End file.
